Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for installation of a native operating system into native environment by a non-native server.
Description of the Related Art
System administrators have a need to install and deploy multiple Apple® MAC computers. Apple® suggests using a NetBoot utility and invoking NetInstall and NetRestore methods. These methods can either install MAC OS X or deploy an already existing OS X image respectively. This requires using the MAC server, Apple® hardware and software. These components are not always available. More often the system administrators have Windows® servers available, but existing solutions do not allow for installing MAC OS X on MAC computers using Windows® server, because Windows® uses Preboot Execution Environment (PXE) technology, and Apple® uses NetBoot that has different packaging format and different data transmission protocol. However, it is desired to be able to deploy MAC client using Windows® server running a NetBoot service.
Accordingly, a method for installation of a native operating system into native environment by a non-native server is desired.